


Omertà— Be loyal to the oath

by Stereklenidus (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek-centric, Emma-Original Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Mafia Leader Derek Hale, Mafia-freedom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, Prostitution, Trans Character, Trans Stiles, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stereklenidus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why didn’t you ever tell me that I was just a competition for you?”<br/>Derek had never fucked anyone more than once. His rules one meet, one night and no repeats. The hot coffee what was seeping through his pants and the stinging of his skin was the exact reason he never fucked the same Omega twice. Wincing, he took a deep breath and felt his skin to heal. “Babe...” He kept his voice even, despite the churning in his gut.</p><p>“Don’t you babe me asshole.” Stiles grated and glared. “Tell me why?”</p><p>Derek ignored his comment and leaned back in his seat, perched his elbow the armrest and steepled his finger in front of a mouth considering the question. “I think it would be a good reason to break thing up then. Well, before that I would apologize for fucking you the second or the third or the fourth or other uncountable times and as you have at last found out my little secret. I think it’s better that we break our engagement.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omertà— Be loyal to the oath

* * *

 

**(Present)**

* * *

 

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that I was just a competition for you?”

Derek had never fucked anyone more than once. His rules one meet, one night and no repeats. The hot coffee what was seeping through his pants and the stinging of his skin was the exact reason he never fucked the same Omega twice. Wincing, he took a deep breath and felt his skin to heal. “Babe...” He kept his voice even, despite the churning in his gut.

 

“Don’t you babe me asshole.” Stiles grated and glared. “Tell me why?”

 

Derek ignored his comment and leaned back in his seat, perched his elbow the armrest and steepled his finger in front of a mouth considering the question. “I think it would be a good reason to break thing up then. Well, before that I would apologise for fucking you the second or the third or the fourth time and as you have at last found out my secret and I think it’s better that we break our engagement.”

 

Stiles went pale and Derek could hear the fluttering of his heart beat. Stiles cleared his throat and leaned forward grabbing the end of the armrests and staring directly into Derek's eyes. “What sick pleasure do you get in doing this?”

 

Derek hitched his shoulder on a nonchalant shrug. “It was only fair to make this clear now that we are trying to clear things up between us.”

 

“You can’t serious about breaking up with me.” Stiles asked.

 

And Derek knew the question was not thrown at him but he humoured anyway. “I’m, Stiles.”

 

Waiting for a sarcastic ‘ _thank you very much’_ Derek studied the brunette hair he loved tugging while getting a blow job, the constellation of moles he’d licked, eyes that turns golden in the sunlight but darkened with lust, the long thick lashes only increased the sensual look and those gorgeous, gorgeous lips slicked with pre-cum that were wrapped around his cock last night. He could see the shock on Stiles’ face, the slight slack of his jaw and his amber eyes widening slightly then the teeth coming out to gnaw the lush lips. Even under that circumstance, Derek had to bite back a groan—and he wished this farce could continue. He wished Stiles hadn’t known the truth—half truth—and still be the obedient little Omega he had got engaged with.

 

Derek’s perfect life was fallen part and he was adding fuel to the progress.

 

Damn his fucked up life...

 

Damn his fate...

 

Damn for being so helpless...

 

 Stiles dropped his eyes and lowered his voice. “You mean to say that Uncle Peter was just playing games with me.”

 

“I wouldn’t put it like that...” Derek said prompting Stiles to glance up and roll his eyes. “But that’s what is actually happening.”

 

Stiles huffed flopping back against the chair as his eyes darted around the room. “You mean that Peter had fooled me? That all the gifts and love he was shower was just to make you jealous because what he wants you get but this time he was actually having the upper hand.”  He sounded like he still couldn’t believe what his dear Uncle Peter Hale had done to them. Derek sympathied and even though the itch to touch Stiles was immense, he held back, curled his finger into a tight fist and covered the white knuckles with the other palm. Stiles looked back at him and locked their eyes. “But you... I thought you felt something.”

 

With every modicum of strength he had, Derek tried not the let the hard stoic look slip away. But the twinge in his chest was something he couldn’t stop. With every ounce of his will power he couldn’t make himself feel devoid of the feelings Stiles was talking about. “No.” He said evenly, without breaking the eye contact. Contrary to what many believe, when people lie, they might actually increase eye contacts rather reduce it, at least that’s what Derek did while deceiving and deceiving was his sole business. The wolf in him urged him to say yes and agree with everything that Stiles wanted. But that was something that couldn’t be done. At least not now.

 

Stiles stared at him. “You mean to say you never felt anything for me? You never loved me.”

 

God, he hated how Stiles had gotten dragged into the middle of this war. “I liked having sex with you. But love is different.”

 

Pain counter Stiles’ expression. “And you never would feel anything if you try?”

 

For all the things Derek had to feel guilty about—and damn it to hell and back, he had plenty but all his guilt had been his actions that had negative impact on Stiles. And rest of the sins he had committed didn’t matter—he had never thought it would be for answering this simple question. Because his head screamed yes, yes, and trying wound compensate for what he would do to make up for all the wrongs he had done, for being a bastard to Stiles right now, for leaving Stiles when they were young, for making Stiles feel the way he must be feeling now.. “No.” He said eventually.

 

Stiles paused looking even more disbelieving as he considered Derek’s answer. Derek’s left eye twitched, almost forcing him his look away. But he didn’t. He stared back... hard.  “You’re lying.” Stiles accused jerked in his seat threw this hand and shook his head. “I don’t believe you. Please, Der please don’t say what you don’t mean.”

 

Whatever feeling he had for Stiles was beyond love. Because love was a puny word that couldn’t measure his feeling for his Omega boy. “It’s up to you want _you_ want to believe.” Although his voice feigned impassive Derek wither from inside. He wanted to haul Stiles over the desk and kiss him till he could make him understand how he felt and force him to bend to the desk and fuck his love into him. Until Stiles would realized how rhetorical the question was.

 

“Stop lying.” Stiles slammed his fist on the desk and leaned forward. “Stop fucking lying.”

 

“No.” He shook his head. “You know there is nothing to lie.”

 

“Then why this.” Stiles held his hand up showing the ring Derek had put two weeks ago on his ring finger.

 

“You wanted a reassurance and I gave you that.” Derek dropped his hand to his lap and sighed. “We got drunk and we got engaged.”

 

“That’s it?” Stiles spluttered. “That’s what this was for you?”

 

Derek was thankful that Stiles wasn’t a werewolf and thus couldn’t hear the up-tick of his heart beat when he lied. “Hmm... Yes.” He said dryly.

 

 “Fuck you.” Stiles stood up to his feet abruptly, kicking back the chair that went rolling back until it lost its momentum and toppled with a thud. He narrowed his eyes, adding. “I hope your knot falls off.” As he turned around and stomped out of the office.

 

Derek watched, the door shut softly behind Stiles’ back and let out a withering sigh. God was being cruel to him and he knew he had to do something so he could make this up. For the time being, as much as he knew, Stiles would sulk but stay put before he would take some drastic step. And Derek had the sort out the fuckton load of shit he shouldered before he loses everything.

 

“Maggie.” Derek quickly stood up grabbing a roll of paper towel and tried to wipe the strain from his pants. It didn’t help like expected. Growing impatient he yelled again. “Maggie.”

 

No answer.

 

He picked up the base phone’s receiver to call her, but she barrelled into the office and whizzed. “Yes, yes Mr. Hale.” She said and walked further in and righted the chair.

 

“Call Erica and ask her to bring one of my suits. And I also need a new cup of coffee. Inform Boyd to get my car, and tell him to make arrangements I’m leaving for Beacon Hills tomorrow and also tell Isaac to keep an eyes on Stiles and monitor his movements.”

 

Swiping the tissue paper vigorously, Derek waited for his assistant usual answer. When she didn’t reply, he looked up from his pants and found her blushing and had her eyes glued to the crotch of his pants.

 

“Miss Hynes.” Derek barked impatiently, pulling her eyes up and her cheeks reddened more. “Did you hear me?”

 

“Uh... Yes.. Yes Mr. Hale...Sir.” She stuttered and blinked.

 

“Good.” Derek nodded and jerked his head towards the door. “Now go.”

 

She suddenly smiled, revealing a mouthful of braces and rubber band. “Mr. Stilinski went out like he was going to murder someone.”

 

“Call Erica, Get a cup of coffee, inform Boyd and inform Isaac to look after my finance.” Derek didn’t have time for chit-chat. He tore off another piece of towel and tried to soak up as much of coffee as he could. “You know I don’t like to repeat myself.”

 

“I really don’t get your love story. This is the third time your finance is leaving your office... like this” She stoles another glance of Derek’s wet pants. Derek clenched his jaw “And I guess this is done by him.”

 

“Maggie...” He warned.

 

“Fine, fine...” She huffed and left the office.

 

Sighing, Derek flopped down into the leather seat and clenched his eyes shut. He should’ve known that brining Stiles into the play up was a foolish move. Again he became irrational. And again he had fucked up his relationship with Stiles. He needed to think smart but all he did was, think with his dick. He should’ve done a better job of keeping Stiles hidden and out of the eyes of his enemies. Should’ve known his enemy would easily find out about their relationship, making a show of casual hook up would never fool them. He should’ve known better that his bastard Uncle would be the first to strike... Then he had tried to keep Laura away from his dark life and it didn’t help Derek to keep her safe. His uncle had killed her and now he was after Stiles.

 

Derek should’ve never let things go out of his hands to begin with.

 

And now he doubted his capability to keep Stiles safe... that he might lose him too like he lost Laura.

 

 

* * *

** (Eight years earlier) **

* * *

 

****

 

 

New York City was a shit filled wasteland. A dump where failures were forced to drop of their broken dreams and leave them far behind. When Derek had first moved to New York with his sister Laura he was sixteen, a recovering PTSD teenage and a survivor of the terrifying ordeal that involved death of his whole pack. Everything about this city fascinated him. The morning rush, the yellow town cars, the hustle and bustle, the heat and the flashing neon green light of the diner where Laura used to work. It was refreshing. It helped Derek forget about his past the harrowing incident that tainted his life.

 

Despite all the reimbursement they had procured after the Hale fire, Laura wanted nothing to do with the money and she invested the money in bonds making Derek the nominee. Laura took up a job in Fisher’s diner five blocks away from their dingy two-room apartment. Then after few months of stay, she forced sent Derek to school to complete his graduation.

 

But everything last until it wasn’t old and tainted.

 

 As years followed, the flashing lights that shined brightly lost its lustre and the fresh-feeling that permeated in the air—the hopefulness was gone too. Every person Derek once considered a friend was now an enemy, and the word trust had been ripped from his vocabulary.

 

Derek couldn’t deal with the cold sweat and nightmares that jerked him out of his sleep anymore, and as hard as he tried to pretend like his heart hadn’t been obliterated, he doubted that the agonizing ache in his chest and longing for his dead parents or pack would ever go away.

 

 When Derek turned eighteen, he became restless and hungry for something more than what school can ever offer. He found it easy to decide to leave school as there was no place for him there. His life was destined for something special, but that wasn’t college.

 

Derek began stealing cars for Deucalion before he even had my license. By the time he was eighteen, he was the best Deucalion had.  Derek was not officially a part of his crew and neither were his friends. They all are working for Deucalion in hopes of getting offers for special positions on the crew, but they had to prove themselves to him first.

 

Derek had met Jackson Whittemore, his overzealous friend, while they were both trying to steal the same car. They nearly got arrested arguing about who had the right to the steal, a bond that they still laugh about.

 

His other friend, Jordan Parrish, was my best friend since he moved to New York. They were merely neighbours but Mr. Parrish took it upon himself to look after Derek and Laura.

 

A respectable man, Mr. Parrish, owned his own electronics shop. Mr. Parrish was also the one that helped teach Jordan and Derek how to handle every tool imaginable, which was one of the reasons they could get in and out of cars with no problem at all.

 

Jordan or Derek never let Mr. Parrish know that, instead they joked that it helped them get into Omegas bedrooms without of Mr. Parrish knowing, which they also had no problem doing, but they didn’t need any tools for that.  They were both charming Alpha’s and they both knew what they were both capable of and was proud about it.

 

Mr. Parrish also happened to be a great cook and always had homemade meals available for Derek and Laura to eat. He loved to cook, and always made more than enough for the Hale sibling to eat ten times over.

 

Boyd and Erica was a chance meeting. The Alpha and his young mate were steeling car outside the Fisher’s diner and caught Derek’s attention. He was impressed by their deftness with tools and ability to dodge two cop cars swiftly on their dart bike. Derek had followed them and studied them for a month before he approached them to join their small crew. While Boyd was a no-nonsense guy, his mate Erica was total opposite, a vixen who knew how to get her ways. They were both champions in their own way and Derek appreciated that very much.

 

For Laura, Derek and his pack was a bunch of misfit teen friends struggling to fit in and Derek liked to keep it that way. He would hate himself if even let his sister got caught up in his dark world.

 

Jackson and Derek were great friends because of their differences, as where Jordan and he were friends because they were so much alike. They had similar interests and similar tastes in Omegas too, something that made for great competitions at times. Jackson considered himself charming and irresistible and ever bodies’ type and true or not, Derek considered himself even more so but he had special spot for a nerdy boy.

 

Derek and pack (Jordan, Jackson, Boyd and Erica) spent most of their time working for Deucalion, but when they were done, it was all about getting laid(except Boyd and Erica of course). The club they frequented was always busy and always full of Omega perfect place for casual hook ups. Jackson knew one of the bouncers and he always let them in through the back for an even exchange of what he needed.

 

 

Derek didn’t even remember why he went into Fisher’s diner that day. Erica was having a craving of some sort. Deucalion had them running constantly for him at the time, they had just finished a long night and wanted to go somewhere out of sight of Deucalion so Derek and pack could discuss their plans to take over his business. Derek was barely in my twenties and already thinking he was too good to be working for someone else _._ What Derek did remember was being deep into conversation and arguing about some small, irrelevant detail and looked away long enough to see the Omega walk in and say hi to his sister. Nothing about the exchange was out of the ordinary, except his reaction to when his sister handed him a small package. He instantly beamed when he pulled out a book. Derek thought it must be some special edition or the latest craze for young Omegas, something to make him so excited.

 

The boy sat down at table next to the one Derek and his pack had occupied. Derek watched, trying to read the cover to see what the boy was so interested in. It was nothing special. An old DC comic book with a beat up cover.  Derek thought it strange but it didn’t interest him much more than that, except the boy never even looked up and he waited for the boy to do so. Even when he got up and borrowed the salt and then the pepper. They boy handed them over to Derek without a glance in his direction. Derek touched his hand in their last exchange, stroking it with his thumb but it seemed to give him more of a rush than it did the boy.

 

Derek later figured that Laura friend Emma was the boy’s sister who had given him the book. He talked to her hoping that maybe the book-boy would look up, but all it did was, Emma to gush over him. After a week or so Derek couldn’t get the book-boy out of his mind and he went back to the restaurant to watch the Omega boy confidently read through his books with no attention to anyone, not even the jocks that were determined to try to make him cry. They teased his outdated and ill-fitted clothes and his horrible glasses, but not until they would try to take his book would he pay them any mind. His reaction was not to cry or beg for the book back, he would do nothing more than pull out another and begin reading.

 

The boy was fascinated Derek so much that he found himself doing whatever he could to learn about him. He started dating Emma because he enjoyed hearing about Stiles. He would visit Emma to see Stiles, to be near him. Not that he paid attention to Derek but the something Derek felt was missing was this—the boy. Derek was like a ghost in their house or so he thought. Stiles often screamed out from nightmares and Emma would typically run to him, but some nights Emma would sleep too deeply, worn out from long nights of sex. Derek always heard him though. Once Derek was sure Emma was not getting up, he would go to Stiles. Derek wouldn’t wake him up like Emma but would simply adjust the fallen blankets back over his tiny body, remove some hair from his face, and go back to bed. It helped all the same, Stiles would stop crying and be peaceful again.

 

Derek thought nothing of it. Stiles was never awake and it was nothing to him, until that one night he heard Stiles whimpering and went to do the same routine. However, when he pulled the blanket back up over him, he moved. Derek froze blanket hanging mid-air and thinking Stiles had woken up.

 

As Derek kept staring, Stiles slowly rolled over and opened his beautiful amber eyes, “I knew you would come.” He murmured sleepy.

 

“What?” Derek whispered, still unsure whether Stiles was awake or not.

 

“You always come and save me. Always.” he smiled, still dazed and rolled over taking Derek’s hand with him.

 

Ever muscles in Derek’s body stiffened as he braced himself on his free hand, fearing he might collapse and squash the boy.“Stiles?” He whispered the boy’s name for the first time ever. It felt strange to do so. “Stiles, I need to go.”

 

“Don’t go please. The Joker is going to come back and get me.” Stiles said and drifted off to some world Derek wasn’t familiar with. A stunned silence stretched before realization dawned and Derek huffed morphing a burst of laughter and shook his head.  Stiles was dreaming about the Joker the DC comic villain and he supposed Derek was Batman. It was so innocent and cute that something swelled in Derek’s heart and smiled fondly at the Omega boy.

 

The next few minutes Derek sat by Stiles and contemplated whether to go or stay and after fighting the urge to curl himself up around the tiny body he tried to pull his hand. As though Stiles had senses Derek’s desire for escape they boy rolled over onto his chest. And a sudden burst of emotion overwhelmed Derek. His wolf went berserk.

 

Derek legs quivered to run, his heart pounded out of his chest, and his hands trembled as he tried to remove Stiles. Stiles pressed his face into Derek’s chest and whined, his small fist clutching the front of Derek’s shirt. “Please don’t go. Please help me.” He started to sob.

 

Derek briefly pressed his lids closed. For seconds he hadn’t known what to feel or think. “Help you from whom?”

 

He peered up with glazed amber eyes. “The Joker.” Derek brushed a bang of hair from his face. “Save me from him.”

 

Chest heaving, he kept his hand clamped on Stiles, their bodies pressed together as Derek fought off the urge to lean down kiss those sweet lips. “Joker huh? How can I help you?”

 

Stiles’ eyes fluttered and he turned his face into Derek’s chest. “You’re Batman. You should know.” He mumbled into Derek’s chest.

 

Derek bit his lips from laughing at the cuteness. He leaned down to bury his face into Stiles’ buzz cut hair and sniffed in his scent. “You want a ride in my Batmobile?”

 

Sniffing Stiles nodded and looked back prompting Derek to lift his face and gaze down at the beautiful tear strained face. “I can take you to my batcave and keep you safe from the Joker.” Derek went along and  smiled down at the boy seeing him getting excited. And for the next half an hour or so Derek found himself making up a story of how he was going the fight the Joker off and how he was going to give Stiles a drive in the batmobile and how exciting it was going to be. The more Stiles relaxed and smiled the more Derek wanted to kiss him. Finally when Stiles was tired enough to go back to sleep, Derek couldn’t resist it anymore. He leaned down and kissed Stiles on the lips chastely. The soft press of the lips and the sweet taste and the intoxicating Omega scent made his head spin.

 

The next morning he ended everything with Emma. After whatever had transpired last night and the feeling that he was cheating Stiles, Derek couldn’t keep seeing his sister.  The pang of guilt was chocking him and spending one more second with Emma made him so uncomfortable that he ran. It was so fucked up to think that once Stiles had finished school, he would dump Emma and date the boy. A young under aged Omega was jail bait and how Derek could fantasize that if he broke Emma’s heart, Stiles would even want to do anything with him.

 

He reasoned that he wasn’t thinking reasonable and the more he got involved with Stiles, the more he was going to go insane and come up with some more fucked up ideas.

 

Distance, Derek needed to stay away from Stiles and forget about the night. Forget that while he was telling Stiles that he would take the boy to the batcave, Derek gave himself  false hopes that one day he might actually take Stiles to _their_ den.

 

Although Derek never envisioned it would be the last time he would see Stiles—he thought, like before, when Stiles would come to the diner, he might get some glimpses of him.

 

Derek stayed away from Emma hoping she would get it together and like before she would take care of Stiles and forget about him. But Derek never stopped going to the diner. He thought only seeing Stiles from afar would be enough but he never saw him or Emma again.

 

At least not for the next two years.

 

 

* * *

 

**(Present)**

* * *

 

 

 

When Derek went home, he was greeted by loneliness. The lights were on as usual and he could hear the purling of the TV coming from the lounge—He had expected this, returning home to void and loneliness but after one year sharing his space and den with Stiles, it felt strange.

 

He could vaguely remember the last time he was home and it was this silent. This only reminded Derek that if he wanted Stiles back a groveling session was waiting for him in the near future.

 

He didn’t know what he had done was right or wrong but it was one more sin added to his ever-increasing pile of screw-ups. 

 

As soon as he entered his bedroom the first thing he saw was the sex-rumpled bed and shivered with remembered pleasure. Derek knew Stiles had kept left it like that to torture him—a remaindered of what he was going to miss. A small smile tugged his lips as he shook his head wistfully. His little Omega boy was a fucking tease.

 

He yanked his tie and pulled it over his head before throwing it on the bed. Then unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He sat on the couch in the corner of the room opposite to the bed and poured himself three wolfsbane laced shorts and tossed them back. Then he poured three more.

 

Just as he was about to toss the fourth short, a familiar voice drifted into the room. He behaved as though he hadn’t taken notice of the sudden chill, the scent so familiar that wafted his sanctuary reminding him of his tainted past and tossed back the glass.

 

 

“I never thought I would see you like this, honey.” The female voice purred making his skin crawl and the clicking of her heels closed.

 

 

Derek lifted his head, hoping that the alcohol was making him hallucinate—that the woman standing at his door wasn’t smiling. The she was stepping forward, getting closer to him, glancing at the bed before looking at him and scrunching her nose. That this was the woman who had ruined his life. “You’re little Omega doesn’t seem to be house proud.”

 

 

Derek stared at her long and hard and tried to process that he wasn’t, in fact hallucination and took note of her silky wavy golden blonde hair was little ruffled. Her face once so beautiful held scratch marks on her left cheek. Her green eyes were still alluring, but they weren’t having the same effect that had once swooped a sixteen year old him.

 

 

She was alive and right in front of him. All his information was true.

 

 

How was that even possible? But then if his dead Uncle make back from the world of dead even this bitch could.

 

 

“What are you doing here, Kate?” He asked.

 

 

Kate smiled coyly. “Why, cannot I come to see you?”

 

 

Hell no... Peter'd failed to kill her,  but this time Derek wouldn't.  “No.”

 

 

“Oh! Am I going to make your little boy jealous?” She raised an eyebrow. “Would he feel threatened by me?”

 

 

Derek scoffed “He wouldn’t bat his eyes if he sees you, Kate.” He stood up to his feet and felt slightly light headed.  “He knows he doesn’t need to feel anything when it comes to you.”

 

 

“Really?”  Kate tongued her cheek. “I don’t think he knows anything.”

 

 

 

He narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?”

 

 

“Ah! That’s what I always liked about you straight to the point.”

 

Derek snorted and walked past her towards the walk in closet. He needed some help, gauging his little sway and his dizziness he couldn’t deal Kate alone. “Get to the point.”

 

 

“Sure, love. I was just here to finish my impending job.” Iciness oozed from her voice. “But I was wondering how you deserve this. A quick death or a little painful one.”

 

 

Derek halted and turned around focusing on her. He knew Kate wasn’t lying, she was here to kill him and as smug the bitch sounded, he was tempted to rip her head off.  Derek lips twitched on a wry smile. “You’re in my den Kate.”

 

 

“So?”

 

 

The smugness in her voice irked him. “I don’t answer to rhetorical questions," Derek glared at her. "So get the hell out my house.” 

 

 

The gleam in her eyes broadened hysteria. “Oh no. Not so fast.”

 

 

His nose flared. “Get the hell out.” He growled.

 

 

Kate tsked and walked over to Derek. “Come on, handsome. Don’t be mean.” She trailed her finger down her chest. “You remember us, honey. Remember how we were.”

 

 

Derek tried to keep calm, but his gut lurched. He didn’t know whether it was for the wolfsbane or for Kate’s presence.  “I don’t want to remember anything of that shit.” He slapped her hand away.

 

 

Kate tipped her head back and laughed a cold, evil laugh. “Oh my, my. I think I like this Derek more than the young one.” She leaned into him and pressed her lips to his cheek. “Come on now don’t play hard to get.” She whispered menacingly and licked his cheek.

 

 

 

All the memories he’d tried to suppress over the past years were suddenly playing right in front of him. His hand shot out, grasping her throat and lifted her off the floor before pinning her forcefully pinning against the nearest wall . “I said get the hell out before I send you back from where you have come.” He snarled. Eyes flashing, claws popped out and fangs protracted. “I’ll not be repeating myself.”

 

 

Before he could react, with a roar, Kate kicked Derek in the gut and stuck her hand across his face. Hot pain shot soared his face with dull ache in his stomach. The raw strength swipe sent him sprawling backwards onto the floor with the heavy thud.

 

 

Kate lunged on him grabbing him by his throat and striking his head back on the cold marble floor. “Surprise, surprise, handsome.” She sneered savagely. “Did you like my new avatar."

 

 Derek didn’t know what to think, after the initial shock he recovered enough to register that, Kate’s face has contoured, her face was pale indigo with black stripes. Her lips curled up exposing her sharp fangs and her pupils eerily aglow in green. Her claws prickled around his throat as though she was determined to squeeze the life from him. “See what you have done to me.” She growled bringing her face closer to Derek’s. “You’ve turned me like you.”

 

 

A sharp twang filled Derek’s ears followed by a whoosh. It took him a moment to register the sound before he realized someone was standing by the door. Kate’s face twisted in a grimace as she jerked on a cry, simultaneously losing her grip from Derek’s neck.

 

 

Craning her neck slowly she hissed at whomever was standing at the door and Derek took the opportunity to swung his claw but before he caught her, Kate’s tilted flopping down beside him on a thud. “Derek.” He heard Allison yell out.

 

 

With a wheeze, Derek tired to seat up but Scott was beside him in a heartbeat and helped him to sit up. “You okay, dude.” He asked.

 

 

Derek gave jerky nod panting and winced at the throb of pain around his neck and on his face. The wolfsbane was not letting the healing process to start and he cursed himself for the stupidity. He wanted to drink away his sorry and feel numb but thank god he had enough strength to remain conscious and fight. He glanced over as Kate’s and saw her body spasm and coughed and black goo spilled out of her mouth. There was a pleading and pained expression on her face. _“Help me!”_ She muttered fearfully on a gasp.

 

 

“What was she doing here?” Allison asked striding over to them as she held her arrow aimed at Kate. She swallowed hard, eyes wide.

 

 

Derek throat was raw and he thought his vocal cord must have ruptured. He choked on some blood when he tried to speak. Allison bent down and stroked his back. “Are you, okay?”

 

 

He nodded and watched horror-stricken all colour drained out of her body leaving a deathly ashen white. A gurgled chocked moan rose from her throat and her body arched before flopping back on to the floor as she stilled hand outstretched hand fell down and her eyes half rolled back into the socket.

 

 

“Is she dead?” Allison asked in a small voice grief evident.  

 

 

“Yes. I can’t hear her heartbeat.” Scott replied.

 

 

Derek tried his best to sympathize with her but failed. He could understand what it felt like to lose a family member but Kate’s sin as surpassed all levels of mercy and he couldn’t be guilty that the bitch who had ruined his life had died... hopeful forever.

 

 

But why was she here?

 

 

As though sensing his thought Scott asked the same question. “What was she doing here?”

 

 

Derek shook his head while Scott helped him to stand up. “Can you walk?”

 

 

He again nodded.

 

 

Scott turned to Allison. “Are you okay?”

 

 

 

Allison attention snapped from Kate’s dead body to Scott. She was silent as they stared at each other for a long moment before she gave a middle nod of her head. “I think Derek should rest and heal and in the mean time we take care of the body.” She suggested as Scott lead Derek to the bed. He perched on the edge on a soft groan and grabbed Scott wrist prompting him to look at him. “Yeah?”

 

 

“Stilesss.” He croaked and bared his teeth in grimace. His throat was so fucking raw it became difficult to even utter a word.

 

 

Scott pursed his lips and looked away. “He is at my place and Isaac is looking after him?”

 

 

Derek heart soared but he was grateful the Stiles wasn’t here tonight. He couldn’t even bring himself to imagine what would have happened if Stiles’d stayed back, how he could he have protected him.

 

 

Scott wrapped his hand around Allison’s shoulder and kissed on her head. “You did the right thing. You did great.”

 

 

Allison stared at him as though she was trying hard to believe but Derek could see the guilt on her face as he remembered himself  being in her shoes when he had killed Peter. Allison took a deep breath giving a jerky nod. “Thanks.” She said quietly.

 

 

Scott gave a rueful smile and kissed her forehead before he turned to Derek and frowned. “I don’t know what happened between you and Stiles and right now I don’t think I should be a demanding brother as ask you question but...” He looked at Kate’s body. “What should we do with this?”

 

 

Derek rubbed the back of his neck on a grimace and considered his question. “I...I...” He cleared his sore throat and wince feeling the bite. “Allison check if she has anything.” He could barely hear his voice.

 

 

Nodding Allison walked over to Kate’s body and hunker down. She patted and dragged her palm over Kate’s body to inspect the feeling something. She twisted her lips snaking her hand inside the pants pocket before pulling out her phone. “It’s a phone? And.” she declared and tapped on the screen. “It’s locked.”

 

 

“We can give it to Danny.” Scott said moving to her side and took the phone before looking at Derek. “I’ll take it in the morning.

 

 

Derek nodded and grumbled out his response.

 

 

“I’m taking the body with me and bury it...”

 

 

Derek interjected. “No. don’t bury fis....” He coughed and added in a stained voice. “First burn then bury.”

 

Allison made a shocked noise. “Burn?”

 

 

Derek sighed. “Yes. Can’t take the risk of...her coming back.”

 

 

Allison had an unreadable expression as she regarded Derek then turned to Scott. “Let’s go. I’m calling Boyd for help.”

 

 

Scott nodded and scooped Kate’s body up as her limp hands fell by her sides lifelessly. “If you need anything just call.” He said. Derek nodded. With that Scott and Allison walked out of the room.

 

 

 

Well...hell. What he was supposed to do now.

 

 

Derek took out his phone and scrolled though checking e-mails for clients. The next firearm consignment was timed to reach by tomorrow midnight. Chris Argent had allegedly personally asked The Hale Corporation to import them into the country. It was going to be their second attempt after the first had failed miserably and the shipments could reach the docks. Derek had already asked Jackson to handle all the legal matters before the shipment reached their warehouse by dawn.

 

 

Derek was almost healed by the time he done checking his e-mails. He kicked off his shoes and took off his trousers and shrugged off his shirt. He sighed and lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was contemplating whether he should call Stiles or text him. His wolf was very unsettled after the attack. All he wanted was the boy Omega by his side so he could curl around him. Sighing again, Derek turned onto his side to bury his noise into the pillow that still smelled like sex, Derek and Stiles. He closed his eyes, but sleep eluded him. He pictured Stiles lying there beside him like every other night. He pictured how he had made love with the Omega boy. Pictured all the other moments he had spent with him. He pictured that night. Finally by predawn his wolf settled enough for his immense fatigue won out and drifted into sleep.

 


End file.
